I'm here for you
by skullprincess120
Summary: I'm here for you' Troy tells Gabriella. Will he keep his word? Read to find out! COMPLETE! previously known as twosecretauthors
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, guys! The first chapter of 'I'm here for you'. Hope you guys like it! Please review!**

* * *

Gabriella Montez walked down the halls of East High trying her best to ignore the stares that she was receiving. It was her first day and it was to be accepted. Gabriella finally found her locker after a while of searching and put her books inside. It had been a long day. No one had spoken to her. She had sat alone at lunch. She had not met many people as it was her first day. She was new to the school and new to figure out which was the cool crowd and which crowd was the nerd's crowd.

Gabriella grabbed her _Princess Diaries_ story book from her locker and walked outside. There she saw a gang of boys surrounded by cheerleaders. It was obvious that they were the jocks as a bushy haired boy held a basketball.

"Hey, who's the new kid?" a voice called.

Gabriella looked up to see a sandy haired boy with blue eyes walking over to her, followed by the boys and the cheerleaders.

"I'm Gabriella Montez," Gabriella smiled, brightly.

"Oh, I'm Troy Bolton," the boy said, not very friendlily. "And I don't talk to nerds, so, get lost!"

Gabriella felt tears form in her eyes as the crowd burst out laughing.

"Yeah, that's right," a cheerleader sneered. "Start crying, Geeky Gabriella."

Gabriella turned around and ran.

"Run, Geeky Gabi," the bushy haired boy called. "Run home to your mommy."

"I think that's enough for today," Troy said. "We'll begin the real torturing tomorrow."

"Awesome," Chad Danforth, the bushy haired boy grinned.

"A new victim," Sharpay Evans, the cheerleader who had sneered at Gabriella smiled.

"That's right, baby," Troy said as he watched Gabriella run. He pulled Sharpay towards him. "A new victim for you while you're my victim."

Sharpay giggled in a high pitched tone and Troy winced. He did not really like Sharpay, but, she was the most popular girl in school and he was the most popular guy in school and that was all that matters. He had a reputation to protect and he could not tell the others what was really on his mind: _That Gabriella girl is __**really**__ hot!_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Gabriella walked into the school, hoping against all hope that Troy Bolton and his friends would not bully her again. Even if they did, they were in for a big surprise. Gabriella Montez was not the kind of girl that stood aside and watched as people bullied her. She was the kind of girl who stood up for herself and got revenge. She had been taken aback the day before, but, this time she was ready for Troy Bolton and his gang.

Gabriella walked towards her locker and was about to open it, when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned around and found herself face to face with someone no other than Troy Bolton.

"What do you want, Bolton?" Gabriella asked coldly.

"Am I not allowed to check you out?" Troy asked, innocently.

"You aren't allowed Bolton," Gabriella said. "Besides, I don't think your girlfriend would be too happy."

"If she can't stand me flirting with other girls, I'll just have to dump her," Troy shrugged, leaning against the locker next to Gabriella's locker.

"That is so sick," Gabriella said. "And, you think you are flirting with me, huh?"

"I don't think, Montez," Troy smiled, deviously. "I _know_."

"Very smart," Gabriella rolled her eyes. "But, if you think…I mean, if you _know_ that you are flirting, I think you better learn some new flirting skills."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Troy asked.

"Ah, not so smart now, are we, Bolton?" Gabriella smiled. "I mean, your flirting skills suck!" 

"You did not just say that!" Troy yelled.

"I did and I'm going to say it again," Gabriella said. "Your flirting skills suck!" she was yelling now so that the students in the hall heard her.

"Shut up, Montez!" Troy snarled, stepping closer to Gabriella so that their noses were nearly touching.

"You scared that I'm going to ruin your reputation?" Gabriella sneered.

"No," Troy said, quickly.

"What is all this Troy?" a voice asked.

Gabriella and Troy jumped away from each other and saw that Sharpay was glaring at Gabriella.

"What is this?" Sharpay asked.

"Nothing," Troy said.

"He was just flirting," Gabriella said, smiling sweetly.

"_What_?" Sharpay screeched. "You're supposed to be my boyfriend. You cannot flirt with other girls." 

"Sharpay," Troy began. "I think it's time that we had a little talk."

"Sharpay," Gabriella began. "Don't be mad at me after you guys get through you 'little talk', but, I think you're about to get a broken heart. That is, if you really love Troy."

Sharpay stared after Gabriella as she walked away. Then, she glared at Troy. "What is she talking about?"

"I want to break up," Troy blurted out.

"What? Why?" Sharpay asked.

"Because, I have just realized that I don't like you in the way that a boyfriend is supposed to like a girlfriend, and besides, my friendship with Zeke has gotten a bit rocky," Troy explained.

"Huh?" Sharpay looked confused. "What has Zeke got to do with anything?"

"He's got a crush on you," Troy explained. "Unlike me."

"Are you in love with someone else?" Sharpay asked.

"Nah," Troy said. "There's no one here for me."

"I've actually been thinking the same thing," Sharpay said. "I don't have feelings for you, either."

"Well, we can still be friends, right?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, of course," Sharpay nodded. "I wouldn't want to lose you as a friend."

"So, I'll see you around," Troy smiled.

"Bye, Troy," Sharpay smiled and the two walked in two different directions, glad that they had had that 'little talk'.

Troy left Gabriella alone that day. He decided that he would only begin annoying Gabriella the next day. When they passed each other in the hall, Gabriella just glared at him when he winked at her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Gabriella walked to the bus stop. She got onto the bus and realized that there was not an empty seat. She caught sight of one by a window, but, there was a person sitting on the side of the aisle. Her eyes darkened when she saw who it was. It seemed like Troy had a gift of turning up in her face.

Gabriella sighed. At that moment, Troy turned his head slightly and smiled deviously when he saw Gabriella.

"Hey, Montez," Troy called. "Here's a seat."

Gabriella groaned to herself as she walked towards Troy. When she reached him, she stopped to see if he would stand up so that she could sit down by the window or to see if he would move over, but, Troy being Troy did neither.

"Are you going to let me in or what?" Gabriella demanded.

"You have three choices," Troy grinned. "One is that you climb over my legs and the other is…you sit on my lap…and last, but, not least…you can keep standing."

"I'll keep standing," Gabriella said.

She was about to go to the back of the bus, but, the bus lurched forward and she stumbled…onto Troy's lap.

"Sorry," Gabriella muttered.

"Looks like you chose the second option," Troy grinned.

"I did not choose it," Gabriella said, trying to get up, but, Troy kept a firm grip on her. "Let go of me!"

"Nope," Troy said. "Now, relax and I'll make sure that this bus ride is a ride that you'll never forget."

"I'll forget this as soon as I can," Gabriella said. "I'm sitting on you."

"O, fine, forget it," Troy said. "But, stop struggling and relax a bit, will you? We're going to a place where 'relax' is not heard."

Gabriella gave in and sat in between Troy's legs, leaning against Troy's strong chest. He began caressing her arm gently. Gabriella did not want to admit it, but, it was a nice feeling she got when Troy touched her. How he could be so mean and so gentle at the same time, she did not know. It was a mystery.

The bus stopped and all the students except Troy and Gabriella got out. Troy was still caressing Gabriella's arm and Gabriella was in some sort of trance. Troy chuckled.

"Is my lap too comfortable?" Troy asked, grinning.

Gabriella jerked out of her trance and got up. "As if," she rolled her eyes.

Troy got up too. Gabriella got out of the bus and he followed her. He fell into step next to Gabriella as she started walking towards the school.

"Troy, stop following me!" Gabriella demanded.

"I'm not following you," Troy protested. "We have the same homeroom, remember? And what will be wrong if I followed you? Can't we be friends?"

"No, we can't," Gabriella said, sharply.

"But, Brie," Troy began.

"Never call me that ever again!" Gabriella said, raising her voice.

"Okay," Troy said, slowly. "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

"Let's see," Gabriella began thoughtfully. She raised her voice. She could not help it. "Troy Bolton called me a nerd and is now asking me why he cannot be my friend. You hurt me, Troy."

"Brie…" Troy began again, but, Gabriella cut him off.

"I told you not to call me that," Gabriella yelled. "Stay away from me, Bolton!"

Before Troy could say another word, Gabriella had rushed into the school. He stared after.

"Excuse me?" a voice said and Troy turned. The bus driver was holding out some books. "Are these yours?"

Troy glanced at the name on the book and saw that it was Gabriella's. He took them from the driver.

"Thanks," he muttered.

Troy walked into the school and went into his homeroom class. Gabriella was already sitting at her desk. She looked a bit upset and Troy did not blame her. He had been an idiot. He walked over to her table.

"Go away, Bolton!" Gabriella said.

"You left your books on the bus," Troy explained, handing her the books.

"Thanks," Gabriella muttered.

"You're welcome," Troy said. "Um, Brie…"

"Leave me alone and do not call me that," Gabriella said.

By the tone of her voice, Troy knew that she did not want to talk to him and he left her alone.

* * *

By lunch, rumours had spread. People were saying that Gabriella and Troy had broken up after dating. Some were saying that Troy was head over heals in love with Gabriella. Troy laughed when he heard it. He was not in love with Gabriella. He did not even care about the fact that he had hurt her. After all, he was Troy Bolton – East High's playmaker – and he could have any girl he wanted. Why go after Gabriella? Troy assured himself with this thought, but, why was the great Troy Bolton getting a sinking feeling inside him? 


	4. Chapter 4

Two days passed by and Gabriella and Troy were still not talking. Troy pretended that he did not mind much, but, inside, it was killing him. Gabriella did not show anything either. Finally, Troy got fed up with everything.

"Guys," Troy said when he met his friends at lunch. "I think it's time we started torturing out new friend."

"Great," Jason Cross said. "Let's begin now, shall we?"

"Where is she?" Chad asked.

"There she is," Zeke Baylor said, nodding towards the lunch line.

"Great," Troy said. "I'm thirsty. I'm going to get something to drink."

Everyone watched as Troy walked towards the lunch line. Gabriella was standing at the back of the line. Casually, Troy got into the line in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked, angrily.

"Getting a water bottle," Troy said.

"You cannot just cut into the line," Gabriella said.

"I just did, didn't I?" Troy shot back.

"You are so sick," Gabriella said.

"That's the first time anyone has ever complimented me," Troy said, fighting the urge to laugh at Gabriella's angry face.

"No wonder people don't compliment you," Gabriella said.

Troy bought himself a water bottle and turned to Gabriella and smiled, wickedly. "Thank you, Montez," he said.

"You're welcome, Bolton," Gabriella yelled as Troy walked back to his table.

"We do not allow students to yell in the cafeteria," Ms. Darbus's voice rang out. "Detention, Miss Montez."

Gabriella groaned to herself as Troy high-fived his friends after hearing Ms Darbus.

* * *

That afternoon, after basketball practice, Troy was about to get into his car to go home when he heard some footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Gabriella walking out of the school. She looked a bit upset.

"Hey, Montez," Troy called. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I got detention, because of you, remember?" Gabriella replied, not looking at Troy.

"Oh, sorry," Troy said, and he was feeling sorry, too. He had no idea why. He had never felt sorry for someone before.

"Whatever," Gabriella said and started to walk out of the parking lot.

"Hey," Troy called again and Gabriella turned. "Are you going to walk home?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Why do you want to know?"

"I can give you a ride," Troy offered, gesturing at his car.

"Uh…" Gabriella looked a bit unsure.

"Come on," Troy said. "It's the least I can do for you after making you stay at school so late."

"Fine," Gabriella said, giving in to Troy.

Troy held the door open for Gabriella and she got in to it. Troy got into the car and backed out of the parking lot.

"Um…where do you live?" Troy asked.

"Can you drive me to the hospital, please?" Gabriella asked.

"Okay," Troy shrugged, and turned the car towards the hospital. "Why are you going to the hospital? Are you sick or something?"

"It's not me," Gabriella answered. "It's my mother."

"Oh, what's wrong with her?" Troy asked, concerned.

"She…" Gabriella's voice trailed away as she looked out of the window. Her eyes were shining with tears.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it," Troy told her.

"It's okay," Gabriella shook her head trying to blink back the tears. "My mom has got leukemia."

"Oh, Brie," Troy said taking her hand as they stopped at a stoplight. "I'm so sorry."

For the first time, Gabriella did not protest when Troy called her 'Brie'. She let him hold her hand as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"She'll be okay, right?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella shrugged as more tears came. Troy squeezed her hand. He realized how mean he and his friends had been.

"I'm sorry about everything," Troy said, sincerely. "About the first day, today and your mom."

Gabriella just nodded. She looked out of the window. Troy drove her to the hospital. He glanced at Gabriella, who was looking back at him.

"Thanks," Gabriella said, smiling slightly.

"You're welcome," Troy said. "Um…do you want me to go with you? I mean, are you going to be okay?"

"I honestly don't know, Troy," Gabriella whispered.

"Come on," Troy said, as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "I'll go with you."

"Thanks," Gabriella said again.

"It's no problem," Troy told her.

"Why are you doing this, Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"You've always been so mean to me," Gabriella said, as they walked into the hospital. "Why are you being so nice, now?"

Before Troy could answer, a woman was wheeled past them on a bed, hurriedly. They went into the emergency room. Then, Troy saw Gabriella fall onto her knees, as tears streamed down her face. He knelt down beside her. They were in the middle of the hospital and people were staring. Troy did not care about them. All he cared about was Gabriella.

"Brie, what's wrong?" Troy asked.

"That was…" Gabriella broke into sobs again, unable to continue.

"Your mom?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded. Troy took her hand. "Come on."

He led her to a chair and the two sat down. Gabriella did not say much. She was crying uncontrollably. Troy did not know what to do. She looked so sad, with her head buried in her hands. Finally, Troy put his arm around her, pulling her close to him. He let her cry into his shirt as he hugged her.

"Um…Gabriella," Troy began, uncertainly. "Where's your father?"

Gabriella tried to stop crying and pulled away from Troy. She wiped her tears away, but, they still kept falling.

"I don't know, Troy," she whispered. "My parents got a divorce when I was about ten years old. My brother went with my dad and I went with my mom. My dad never tried to contact me or anything. My mom always calls my brother, but, my dad never called me. My brother and I, we're really close. He knows about me, unlike my dad, who doesn't even know my birthday."

"I'm sorry, Brie," Troy said. "Does your brother know about your mom's leukemia?"

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded. "He visited her once. He lives in New York. He told me to call if anything happened to mom."

"I think it's time you called him, Gabi," Troy said.

"Gabi?" Gabriella looked at Troy in surprise.

"There's a lot more to come," Troy told her with a small smile.

Gabriella pulled out her cell phone to call her mother, when she was interrupted by a doctor.

"Miss Montez?" the doctor said, walking over to Gabriella.

Troy stared at her like he could not believe his eyes. He had totally forgotten that his mother was a doctor treating patients who had leukemia. "Mom?"

"What are you doing here, Troy?" Julie asked.

"I'm here with Gabriella," Troy said, pointing to Gabriella.

"Where's my mom, Dr. Julie?" Gabriella asked the doctor.

"She's resting," Julie answered. "We have some bad news, though."

"What is it?" Gabriella asked gripping the arms of the chair tightly. Troy noticed and took her hand in his.

"Your mother stopped responding to the treatments," Julie replied.

"What?" Gabriella gasped as Troy gave her hand a slight squeeze. "How long does she have?"

"About a year," Dr. Julie replied. "I'm sorry, Gabriella. Um…you can see her now, if you want to."

Gabriella burst into tears as Julie left. Troy held her close to him as she cried into his shirt again.

"Do you want to see her?" Troy asked her gently stroking her hair.

Gabriella nodded and Troy helped her up and led her to the room that his mother had showed them. Maria Montez – Mrs. Montez – looked at Troy with questioning eyes as she had no idea who he was.

"Mami," Gabriella cried, pulling out of Troy's arms and hugging her mother.

"Don't cry, baby," Maria said, hugging her daughter. "Don't cry and introduce me to your new friend."

Gabriella was in no state to answer. She was crying bitterly.

"I'm Troy Bolton," Troy introduced himself. "Gabriella and I have homeroom together."

"It's nice to meet you, Troy," Maria smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Montez," Troy smiled, politely.

"Please, call me Maria," Maria said. She approved of Troy. He had nice manners and was very polite. Maria turned her attention to her daughter. "Gabi, have you called your brother?"

"No, mami," Gabriella answered. "I was about to call Lucas, but, Dr. Julie came."

"Call him, now," Maria said. "I would like to see him."

Gabriella took out her cell phone again. Her hands were shaking. Troy noticed and knelt down beside Gabriella, who was sitting on the floor. He held his hand out for the phone. Gabriella dialed a number and gave it to Troy smiling weakly and thankfully at him.

Troy took it and walked outside. He pressed the call button.

(**Troy**/_Lucas_)

"_Hello_?"

"**Um…may I please speak to Lucas Montez?**"

"_This is Lucas. Who is this?_"

"**I'm Troy Bolton, a friend of Gabriella's**."

"_What's wrong with Gabriella_?"

"**She's fine, but, her mother…she stopped responding to the treatments and has got about a year to live**."

"_What_?"

"**She would like to see you**."

"_Tell her that I'm on my way_."

"**Okay**."

They hung up and Troy walked back into the room.

"He's on his way," he informed.

"Thanks," Gabriella said, smiling slightly.

She had calmed down and was now sitting on her mother's bed.

"No problem," Troy said, handing her back her cell phone. "Um…should I go and leave the two of you alone?"

"Do you have to leave?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't have to leave, Gabs," Troy said and she smiled hearing her new nickname. "I just thought you might want to spend some time alone with your mom."

"You can stay if you want to, right, mom?" Gabriella asked, looking from Troy to her mom.

"Yeah, I would like to get to know you better, Troy," Maria smiled.

"Thanks," Troy said.

"So, you want something to drink, Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, sure," Troy said.

Gabriella got off the bed and opened the small refrigerator. She pulled out two cans of soda and handed one to Troy sitting down next to him. Troy opened his can and was about to take a sip when he saw Gabriella struggling to open hers.

"Here," Troy said, opening her can for her.

"Thanks," Gabriella said, blushing slightly. "I could never open a can of soda."

Troy laughed making Gabriella blush even more. Maria smiled at the two of them. It was obvious to her that Gabriella liked Troy and Troy was a nice boy, too.

"So, Troy," Maria smiled. "Tell me about yourself."

"I…let's see," Troy started thinking. "Basketball's a big part of my life."

"So, do you play for the school team?" Maria asked.

"He's the captain," Gabriella answered. "Everyone loves Troy. You have to love your life, don't you, Troy? You've got the entire female population of East High drooling over you."

Troy laughed a bit. "Not exactly," Troy said. He looked at Gabriella directly in the eye and said. "Some girls hate me."

Gabriella blushed again. "They don't hate you."

"That's good to know," Troy smiled. "And, being captain is hard work."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked genuinely confused.

"All the people think of me as the playmaker dude," Troy said. "They expect me to win them the basketball games. There was one time I lost a game. The entire school hated me for it. Well, that is except my friends which is the team. So…anyway, you get the picture."

"Yeah," Gabriella said.

The three sat their talking for hours. It had started to get dark and Gabriella had fallen asleep on Troy's shoulder. He had his arm around her, stroking her hair, gently. Maria watched him. She approved of this boy. Troy was dozing off as well, when his cell phone rang. He grabbed it quickly, not wanting to wake Gabriella up. It was his father, Jack Bolton.

(**Troy**/_Jack_)

"_Troy, where are you_?"

"**I'm at the hospital, dad.**"

"_What? What happened? Are you okay?_"

"**Dad, relax. I'm okay. I'm visiting Gabriella's mom with her.**"

"_You should have called, Troy._"

"**I know. Sorry, dad. I met mom here. Didn't she tell you?**"

"_She's not home yet. Anyway, get home as soon as you can, alright?_"

"**Okay, dad.**"

They hung up and Troy looked over at Gabriella who was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.

"Was that your dad?" Maria asked.

"Yeah," Troy answered. "He got worried as I forgot to call home. It's getting late. I think I better go."

"When you said that you met your mom here, what exactly did you mean?" Maria asked. "I'm sorry, but, I couldn't help eavesdropping."

"It's okay," Troy grinned. "Um…it seems that my mom is your doctor. Julie Bolton."

"Oh, I see, I'm very thankful that she is here. She's helping me a lot," Maria said and Troy smiled, proud of his mother. "And, uh…Troy?"

"Yeah," Troy looked at her.

"Could you please take Gabriella home?" she asked.

"Yeah, no problem," Troy shrugged.

He was about to wake Gabriella when they heard a knock on the door. A man in his early twenties walked in. He had Gabriella's brown eyes.

"Mom," he said walking over to Maria.

"Hi, Lucas," Maria smiled when she saw his son. "I've missed you."

"I missed you, too, mom," Lucas replied. He looked questioningly at Troy. "Are you the one who called? Troy Bolton, right?"

"Yeah," Troy nodded and stuck out his hand to shake. "Nice to meet you."

"You, too," Lucas said, shaking hands.

"Lucas?" Gabriella asked, as she opened her eyes.

"Hey, Gabi," Lucas smiled.

The two siblings exchanged a hug.

"Gabi, you must be worn out," Maria said. "Go home and get some rest."

"But, mom…" Gabriella began to protest.

"She's right, Gabi," Lucas interrupted. "You should go home. I'll take care of mom tonight. I'm not leaving this time."

"Huh?" Gabriella looked confused.

"I'm going to stay with you guys, if you don't mind," Lucas explained.

"Of course, you can stay with us," Maria said, smiling happily. "I was worried about what would happen to Gabi when I am gone."

"Mom," Lucas sighed.

"Don't say that," Gabriella cried.

Troy rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"It's going to happen, Gabi," Maria said firmly. "You're going to have to deal with it. I'm sure Lucas and Troy will help you through it."

"Troy?" Gabriella asked surprised.

"I'm here for you, Brie," Troy said.

"Thanks," Gabriella said.

"Troy, please drop Gabriella off at her house for me, okay?" Maria said, again.

"Yeah," Troy nodded. "Come on, Gabs. Let's go."

The two of them walked out after Gabriella had said goodbye to her mom. Troy led her to his car and held the door open for her once again. They both got in and Troy started to drive. Gabriella told him where her house was.

"Troy?" Gabriella began uncertainly. "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"You mean abut being there for you?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded. "Of course, I meant what I said. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because, you seem to hate me," Gabriella said.

"What gives you that idea?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked at him pointedly and Troy knew the answer. He had been a jerk to her.

"But, that's in the past, right?" Troy said.

"I can't let it go so easily," Gabriella sighed. "You were really mean to me."

"I'm sorry," Troy said for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"I need to think, okay?" Gabriella said.

"Okay," Troy answered quietly.

He drove Gabriella home and saw that Gabriella had fallen asleep in his car. He grabbed her bag and searched for a key. Troy got out and opened the door to the Montez house. Then, he walked back to his car and lifted Gabriella's petite body out of the car and carried her into the house. He laid her on the couch as he did not know where her room was. Then he walked upstairs and opened the first door that he saw. It was obvious that it was Gabriella's room. There were books and pictures of her. Her clothes were also lying here and there. He left the door open and walked back downstairs. Then, he carried her upstairs and laid her on the bed. He covered her up with a blanket and then realized that he could not leave her alone in a big house. He walked out of the room and called his father.

(**Troy**/_Jack_)

"**Hey, dad. I need a favour from you.**"

"_What is it son?_"

"**I drove Gabriella home, okay? And she's asleep now. I don't want to leave her alone right now, dad. She just found out that her mom had about a year to live because she had stopped responding to the treatments for leukemia and she was crying all day. Can I stay here, dad?**"

"_As long as you promise not to do anything, you can stay_."

"**Dad, chill. I don't even like this girl that way. Anyway, I promise alright? Bye.**"

"_Good night, Troy_."

"**Night, dad**."

Troy hung up and walked back into Gabriella's room. He sat on a chair by Gabriella's desk and looked around. There were pens and papers filling every space on the desk. Troy saw a small book at the corner of the desk. His curiosity got the best of him and he began to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the first day of school. It was better than I expected until towards the end of the day. Troy Bolton – the captain of the basketball team – called me a nerd and his friends started calling me Geeky Gabriella. It hurt so much. They reminded me of the students in my old school. They used to call me Geeky Gabriella. I nearly started crying right there, but, I managed to get away from them, before I broke down. I can't talk to my mom about this. She's so stressed and she's always so tired. Her leukemia is getting worse I think. But she is still getting the treatments. Well, anyway, night._

Troy was ashamed of himself for calling Gabriella a nerd and also for not stopping his friends. He knew that he should not read Gabriella's personal thoughts, but, he could not help it. He flipped the page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I told the Bolton kid exactly what was on my mind. He actually broke up with his girlfriend because she had a problem with him flirting with other girls. I don't see the fault in his girlfriend. I see the fault in him. I mean, is it right for boyfriends to flirt with other girls behind their girlfriends' backs? And I also don't know why, but, I am actually sort of happy because he broke up with her. Good night._

Troy turned the page, again.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was interesting. I took the bus to school and I had to sit on Troy Bolton's lap. He wouldn't let me move and told me that he was going to make this ride a ride that I would never forget. And the weirdest part is he was right. I'm never going to forget that bus ride. His fingers were gently stroking my arm and it felt so good. He had such a strong chest and he smelled so good. But, I did a horrible thing afterwards. I told him to never to talk to me a gain and now, I am so upset._

Troy smiled at the part where she had written about him, but, it disappeared when it came to the part where it said that she was sad.

_Dear Diary_

_Troy is still not talking to me and it's driving me crazy!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Troy smiled again. It seemed like Gabriella had really missed him the past two days. He flipped the page but there was nothing written. He had just read the last entry. Troy heard Gabriella move and quickly put the diary back in place. He walked over to the bed and knelt down beside it. Gently, he stroked her cheek. She smiled when he touched her and Troy felt himself smiling, too. She was so pretty.

"I love you, Troy," Gabriella mumbled in her sleep.

Troy gasped and withdrew his hand. Gabriella did not wake up. Troy could not believe what he had just heard. Gabriella loved him! Gabriella Montez _loved_ Troy Bolton! Troy Bolton was him! Gabriella Montez _loved_ him! Now, he was going crazy. It was there at that moment Troy realized something.

"I can't help falling in love with you, Gabriella Montez," he whispered, softly.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and planted a soft kiss on it before he fell asleep, with his head resting on the bed. He was sitting on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: This must be the longest chapter I've written for this story, right? For those who are reading 'Love at first sight', the next chapter will be up soon. R&R!!!s**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Gabriella woke up, when the alarm went off. She remembered all the happenings of the day before and her eyes filled with tears. Then, she noticed that Troy was holding her hand and that he was asleep. Carefully, Gabriella withdrew her hand so as not to wake Troy up, but, it was useless. Troy woke up with a jump.

"Morning," he grinned, running a hand through his already messy hair.

"Did you stay the entire night?" Gabriella asked and when Troy nodded she looked at him in surprise. "Why?"

"I couldn't leave you alone, Gabs," Troy said. "Not after everything that happened yesterday."

"Oh," Gabriella still looked surprised.

"You know, you look really cute when your hair is all messed up," Troy said.

Gabriella blushed. Troy began to laugh at her red face.

"I think I'll go now," Troy said, after calming down. "I'll see you at school. Will you be okay alone?"

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded.

"See you later, Gabster," Troy grinned, before he walked towards the door.

"Troy," Gabriella called after him and he turned. Gabriella looked at him sincerely. "Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome, Brie," Troy smiled. "Bye."

* * *

Troy went home and changed into some fresh clothes after a quick shower. Then, he grabbed some breakfast and his books and hurried out to his car again. He had missed the bus and was going to have to drive to school. 

On his way to school, he had to pass Gabriella's house. He was passing by when he saw Gabriella walk out of the house. He brought the car to a halt and waved to Gabriella.

"Hey, Gabster," Troy called "Want a ride?"

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled and got into the car.

* * *

Troy drove to the school. People were staring at him and Troy realized that he had probably ruined his reputation by driving to school with Gabriella. He got out of the car as quickly as he could and without waiting for Gabriella, he walked away. Chad caught up with him within seconds. 

"What's up with you driving to school with Geeky Gabriella?" he asked.

"Her mom told me to give her a ride," Troy lied, quickly. "She's a friend of my mom's so…"

"I thought you were getting cozy with that girl," Chad said sighing in relief.

"What? With that nerd?" Troy rolled his eyes. "Never!"

They slapped high-five and walked into the school with Troy having an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Gabriella watched as Troy walked into the school. She had heard everything Troy had said and was feeling hurt. Just after he had told her that he would stand by her, too. Slowly, feeling dejected, Gabriella walked into the school. She walked into the homeroom and did not glance at Troy even once before sitting down at the back of the class. She had been so hurt when he had called her a 'nerd' again.

* * *

Gabriella managed to avoid Troy the entire day, but, at the end of the last class, just as she was about to go out of the school, Troy caught up with her. He grabbed her hand not allowing her to move. 

"Let go, Troy," Gabriella said, quietly.

"Not until you tell me why you have been ignoring me the entire day," Troy said.

"You really want to know, Troy?" Gabriella asked angrily her eyes full of hurt.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" Troy asked.

"What's wrong is that I let myself trust you, Troy," Gabriella cried. "But, then, when you see your friends you ignore me and let them call me names. And then, you call me a nerd. That is what is wrong, alright? Now, leave me alone."

"Gabriella," Troy began. "I'm sorry. Honestly, I am. I thought you would understand."

"Understand what, Troy?" Gabriella asked. "What exactly have I got to understand?"

"That I can't see you in public," Troy said.

"You mean, because you have got a reputation to protect?" Gabriella asked as a tear rolled down her cheek. She could not believe that the person she thought was her friend was choosing his reputation over her.

"No," Troy said, hurriedly, looking slightly shocked. "I'm not that bad, am I? Look, let me explain to you while I drive you to the hospital."

"Okay," Gabriella said.

Troy had been driving for a few minutes when Gabriella poked him in the ribs.

"What?" Troy asked, rubbing his hand on the spot where she had poked her. The other hand was on the wheel.

"You told me that you'll tell me why I can't see you in public, Troy," Gabriella reminded him.

"So, I did," Troy said. "Look, Gabi, it's complicated, okay? But, I think you'll understand. I mean, you have got to understand, or else –"

"Troy, just get to the point," Gabriella interrupted.

"I can't be with you because if I talk to you then all the other girls will be mad at you and they'll find ways to hurt you and Gabriella I don't think I can stand it if you got hurt because of me," Troy said in a rush.

"Okay," Gabriella said, slowly.

"So, you understand?" Troy asked, hopefully.

"I do," Gabriella said. "At least, I think so. I mean, you get to talk to other girls, but they don't hate each other."

"I only used to talk to cheerleaders, remember?" Troy said. "And if they hate each other, I have no idea what would happen."

Gabriella laughed. "So, if I am a cheerleader, and if you talk to me, I wouldn't get hurt?" she asked.

"That's the idea," Troy grinned as they pulled up near the hospital.

Gabriella and Troy went up to Maria's room together. Before they could enter, Troy grabbed her wrist and twirled her towards him until they were standing very close to each other.

"Troy, what are you doing?" Gabriella asked, feeling nervous.

"I have to ask you something," Troy said and Gabriella nodded. "Last night, while you were sleeping you said something in your sleep. You said 'I love you, Troy'. I need to know whether you meant it or not."

Gabriella was blushing furiously. "Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"Because, I meant what I said after you said it," Troy said, simply shrugging.

"What did you say?" Gabriella asked.

"I said that I couldn't help falling in love with you, Brie," Troy said, sincerely. "I know it's been a few days but still, it seems like I've known you forever."

"I don't know, Troy," Gabriella said, still blushing furiously. "I have to think. I mean, what you did to day hurt me a lot. You cannot just expect me to forget it, because I can't. You hurt me, Troy. And you didn't keep your word. You told me that you were here for me, but, when you got to school, it seemed like I didn't exist. I can't just be invisible when others are around and be me when only you are around, Troy. I just can't, okay?"

"Okay, Brie," Troy said, gently brushing the hair out of his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"You aren't coming?" Gabriella asked, disappointed.

"I…no," Troy shook his head.

"Why not?" Gabriella asked.

"Because, I think you might want to spend sometime alone with your mom and Lucas," Troy said, but, it was a lie. The truth was that he needed to think about what Gabriella said.

"Come on, Troy," Gabriella pleaded. "My mom and Lucas won't mind you being there."

"Brie," Troy sighed. "I have to go, okay? I got a lot of homework and I just missed practice to find you and my dad's going to be mad because of that. So I have to go."

"Okay," Gabriella said, softly.

"Brie, please, understand, okay?" Troy touched her cheek, slightly.

"Okay," Gabriella said again.

"Look, I'll be at the park after dinner if you need someone to talk to, alright?" Troy said.

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled.

"Bye, Brie," Troy said, kissing her lightly on her cheek.

He walked away before Gabriella could say another word. She stared after him and touched the spot wear he had kissed. It felt warm. Suddenly, the door opened and Lucas stood there.

"Gabi, there you are," he exclaimed. "I was about to go look for you."

"Oh, well, here I am," Gabriella said, and walked into the room.

"Mom's allowed to go home in a couple of days," Lucas said, as they walked into the room.

"That's great," Gabriella exclaimed.

Then, she did not say a word. There was only one thing on her mind and that was Troy. She needed to think about what he had said. He said that he could not help falling in love with her. Gabriella had been really happy when she heard that, but, she was a bit doubtful, too. Did he mean it?

Maria watched Gabriella for a while. So did Lucas. They had never seen her so quiet before and they both knew that something must have happened.

"Gabriella," Maria said. "How did you get here?"

"Uh…Troy drove me," Gabriella answered distractedly.

"Why didn't he come in?" Maria asked.

"He said that he had to go," Gabriella replied.

After another moment of silence, Maria asked. "What happened at school, today?"

"Troy drove me to school," Gabriella began. "But, when he got to school he totally ignored me and called me a nerd behind my back and he let his friends gall me a geek."

"You know what I am going to do to that –" Lucas began angrily.

"Then, at the end of the last class, he stopped me and asked me what was wrong," Gabriella interrupted. "I told him that I was hurt and he said that he couldn't see me in public. I thought it was because he wanted to protect his reputation, but, it turned out that he wanted to protect me. He said that if we talked the other girls would hate me and hurt me."

"And, you're not sure whether you want to believe him or not?" Maria asked.

"I believe him, mami," Gabriella said. "It's what happened a few minutes ago that I am not so sure about."

"What happened?" Lucas asked.

"Troy said that I said something in my sleep last night," Gabriella began.

"How did he know that?" Lucas asked.

"He stayed the night because I had broken down too many times yesterday in front of him for him to leave me alone last night. Nothing happened," Gabriella explained. "Anyway, he said that I said 'I love you, Troy' last night. He asked me whether I meant it and I asked why he wanted to know and he said that it was because he meant everything he said after he heard it. He said that he couldn't help falling in love with me."

"Do you love him?" Maria asked.

Gabriella did not answer at first. "It's just that he hurts me a lot sometimes and I don't want to get hurt," she replied.

"If he said that he couldn't help falling in love with you and if he meant it, I'm pretty sure he won't hurt you again on purpose," Lucas said.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk," Gabriella said, getting up.

"Okay, Gabi," Maria said. "Bye."

"Bye, mami," Gabriella said. "Bye, Lucas."

* * *

Gabriella walked out of the hospital and she walked to the Bolton house. She had gotten the address from the hospital. They had given it to her. Nervously, she rang the doorbell. She was surprised when Chad answered it. 

"What are you doing here, geek?" he asked, nastily.

Gabriella turned to walk away without answering, but, stopped when she heard another voice.

"Gabriella, wait," Troy said before he turned to Chad. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked confusedly. "You would have done the same thing. She's a geek."

"No, she isn't," Troy said, sharply. "And, you had better stop saying that or else…"

"Or else what, Troy?" Chad asked.

"I'll kick you off the team," Troy yelled angrily.

"Why are you sticking up to the geek?" Chad asked, as angry as Troy.

"Stop saying that," Troy yelled. "She is not a geek. She's just a girl and she's got feelings, too, you know, unlike you."

"Fine, then," Chad said, holding up his hands. "Join the geeks and don't come back to the jocks." He started to walk away.

"Danforth!" Troy yelled. "You are not going anywhere until you apologize to Gabriella."

"You can't tell me what to do," Chad yelled. "And, I am not going to apologize to a geek."

"I told you to stop saying that," Troy screamed.

"I said that I am not going to do what you tell me to do," Chad screamed. "GEEK!"

Troy cursed loudly before he punched Chad on the nose.

"Dude, you did not just do that," Chad said, holding a bleeding nose.

"I did, and I think I'm going to do it again," Troy snarled.

He raised his hand again, but, stopped when he heard Gabriella.

"Troy, don't," she said.

"He was insulting you, Brie," Troy said.

"Brie?" Chad asked and Troy blushed. "Dude, you never told me that you had the hots for this girl. If you did, I would have left her alone."

"You would?" Troy asked, bewildered.

"Yeah," Chad nodded. "So would the rest of the jocks."

"But, the cheerleaders wouldn't," Troy said. "They'll start to hurt her."

"True," Chad shrugged.

"Thanks a lot, man," Troy said, rolling his eyes. Then, he noticed the state of Chad's nose. "Um…you had better come in and wash that nose of yours. It looks really gross."

"You made that happen," Chad grumbled walking past Troy into the house again. He disappeared through a door.

"So, come in, Gabs," Troy smiled. "And, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know whether you meant what you said," Gabriella said, without moving.

"Of course, I did," Troy said. "I'm falling in love with you, Gabriella Montez and I can't help it."

"Oh, okay," Gabriella said, blushing again.

"Was that all you came here for?" Troy asked.

"Well, yeah," Gabriella said.

"Oh," Troy said and then they both stood there staring at each other.

"Troy, who's your new friend?" a voice called.

Troy turned and saw his mother walking over to them.

"Oh hi, Gabriella," Julie smiled warmly, when she saw her. "How are you coping?"

"I'm okay," Gabriella replied, smiling slightly. "My brother's with my mom right now."

"I see," Julie said. "I'm very sorry, Gabriella. Honestly, I am. The waiting list is so high for transplants; I don't think it's possible."

"It's okay," Gabriella said, her eyes welling up in tears.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Julie asked the girl, gently.

Gabriella did not answer. She started to cry, softly. She did not want to, but, she could not help it. She did her best to wipe away the tears.

"Get an answer from her," Julie whispered to Troy. "I'll set the table for her and Chad, too."

Troy nodded as Julie walked back into the house. He stepped towards Gabriella, hesitantly. Gabriella flung herself at Troy, surprising not only Troy, but, herself, too. She cried into his shoulder, as he hugged her close to him. Slowly, he pulled her into the house and shut the door.

"I'm sorry for breaking down in front of you, Troy," Gabriella said in between sobs.

"It's okay, Brie," Troy said, stroking her hair. "It's not good to bottle up all your emotions inside. Cry all you want until you feel better."

Gabriella did not say a word. She continued to cry like she had never cried before.

"Troy?" Troy looked up and saw Julie walking over to him again. "Take her up to your room and bring her down once she has calmed down. I'll keep Chad busy."

"Thanks, mom," Troy said.

He led Gabriella to the staircase, but, after that Gabriella was unable to move. Her knees gave away and she clutched onto Troy's shoulder to keep herself from falling. So, Troy lifted her up with one hand under her knees and the other under her back and carried her to his room. He laid her on the bed and got into it next to her. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and she cried into his shirt. A little while later, Gabriella fell asleep on Troy's chest. All the crying had worn her out.

"Troy?" Troy heard Chad call. "Can I come in, dude?"

"Keep it down, man," Troy whispered fiercely, not wanting to wake up Gabriella.

"What happened to her?" Chad asked, looking at Gabriella who was sleeping peacefully, cuddled up against Troy.

"She's going through a lot right now, and we aren't exactly helping her," Troy sighed. "I mean all the others at school. They keep being mean to her while she's trying to cope up with the fact that her mother's dying in about a year."

"Wait, what?" Chad asked.

"Her mom's got leukemia," Troy explained, as he slowly caressed Gabriella's shoulder remembering what he had read. "And, she stopped responding to the treatments and has got about a year left. We aren't really helping her get through."

"No, Troy," Chad shook her head and Troy looked confused.

"We aren't helping her," Troy said again. "We are being mean to her."

"No, Troy," Chad said again. "_We_ are being mean to her. _You_ are helping her."

"Oh," Troy said just as Gabriella woke up. He smiled at her. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Embarrassed," Gabriella muttered pulling herself away from Troy quickly. "I have to stop doing this. It's becoming a habit. I keep breaking down in front of you all the time. It's embarrassing."

"Hey," Troy said, pulling her close to him again. "It's okay, alright? You can break down in front of me anytime you won't and I promise, I won't think it's stupid."

"That goes from me too," Chad said suddenly.

"Thanks, guys," Gabriella smiled, slightly.

"Now, my mom requests that you stay for dinner and has already set the table for an extra person."

"You mean I have to go home?" Chad asked.

"No, dude," Troy laughed. "She set the table for one extra person. That's for Gabi. Your place at the end of the table will always be there. You're my brother. Not a guest. You see, guests don't actually live and so stuff around the house as if they own it."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Chad grinned. "Thanks, man."

"Come on, Gabi," Troy said. "Let's go."

"Um…I look like a mess, Troy," Gabriella muttered.

"No, you don't," Troy said sincerely. "You look beautiful."

"Troy," Gabriella said, warningly.

"What?" Troy asked. "I'm being honest. But, if you really do need a mirror to believe me, there's one in the bathroom."

"Thanks," Gabriella said and walked into the bathroom.

"You really like her, don't you?" Chad asked.

"Dude, I don't like her," Troy said. "I_ love_ her."

"Holy smokes!" **(A/N that's just something I say when I am surprised or feeling somewhat worried or something. It might not make any sense. I'm not sure whether people say it, but, either way, in this story they do!) **Chad muttered. "Troy Bolton's in love. Never thought that I would live to see this day."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Troy asked.

"You always go for the hot girls in the school, whether you like them or not," Chad said. "And suddenly, this change. You left all the hot girls alone and you went for Gabriella. Not that she isn't hot or anything."

"Was I really like that?" Troy asked.

"Yup," Chad nodded.

"Oh," Troy said and leaned against the bed frame. "I must have been an idiot."

"You were," Chad confirmed.

"Thanks a lot," Troy said rolling his eyes at his best friend.

At that moment, Gabriella walked out of the bathroom looking refreshed.

"Ready to go?" Troy asked.

"All set," Gabriella answered.

The three of them walked downstairs and Troy introduced Gabriella to his father Jack. They sat down at the table for dinner and Gabriella realized that it was the most enjoyable dinner that she had ever had. Soon, after dinner, Chad left and Julie took Gabriella to the living room to talk to her alone about her mother's condition. Jack and Troy stayed back to clean up.

"So, Troy, it seems like you really like this girl," Jack said.

"I do," Troy smiled.

"Are you going to spend the night at her place again, tonight?" Jack asked. "Because, that's fine. You can spend the night there until her mother gets home."

"Thanks, dad," Troy said, gratefully.

At that moment, Julie rushed into the kitchen, her face full of worry. "Troy," she said urgently. "She started crying and she ran out. She took her bag and everything."

* * *

**A/N: Cliff hanger. Hehe. Actually this is not a cliffhanger because the next chapter will be up in a minute or two. R&R!!!! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

_At that moment, Julie rushed into the kitchen, her face full of worry. "Troy," she said urgently. "She started crying and she ran out. She took her bag and everything."_

"What?" Troy yelled. "What did you say to her?"

"I only said that her mother might be gone earlier than expected," Julie cried.

"Did you really have to talk to her about her mom?" Troy asked as he grabbed a towel and dried his hands.

"Troy, where are you going?" Jack asked as Troy grabbed his jacket.

"To find her. Where else?" Troy answered, grabbing his car keys. "I might not be back tonight, okay?"

"Okay, Troy," Jack said.

Troy rushed out and jumped into his car. Only then, he realized that he had no idea where Gabriella would be. He decided to try the hospital as it was the only place he could think of.

"Hi, Maria," Troy smiled walking into the hospital room. He had decided not to show how worried he was since Maria would start it worry, too. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Troy, thanks," Maria replied.

"Hey, Lucas," Troy nodded at Gabriella's brother.

"Hey," Lucas nodded, too.

"Where's Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"She left," Maria said. "She told us that she was going for a walk. It was a couple of hours ago."

"Oh," Troy said. "You guys have any idea where she might be?"

"She likes to go to the park when she wants to think," Lucas said. "Or else, she might be home, right now. Probably sleeping."

"I'm starting to get worried," Maria said. "Lucas, will you go look for her?"

"I'll go," Troy offered.

"Thanks, man," Lucas said gratefully as he had not wanted to leave his mother.

"No problem," Troy said as he turned to go out again. "I'll call you i-er…when I find her, alright?"

"Thanks, Troy," Maria smiled.

"You're welcome," Troy hurried out of the room.

Troy cursed to himself as he got into his car. He had almost said 'if' instead of 'when' to Maria. There was no 'if'. He was going to find her. He would not rest until he had. Troy drove straight to the park. He jumped out of the car. It was a huge park and it was late. Troy had no idea how to find her.

"GABRIELLA!" Troy hollered.

There was no answer. The park was practically deserted except for a few people who were looking at him as if he was from another planet. Troy realized that he was ruining their peaceful night.

"Sorry," he apologized to no one in particular. "Um, have you by any chance seen a pretty brunette come here? Most probably, crying?"

"I saw her," a man said. "I mean, it could have been someone else, but…"

"Which way did she go?" Troy asked urgently.

"That way," the man pointed towards the left.

"Thanks, man," Troy said before taking off. "GABRIELLA!"

Troy stopped running. He was out of breath, but, he had to find Gabriella. All of a sudden, it started raining and Troy was soaked within minutes. An alarming thought hit him. Gabriella would be caught in the rain, too. He pulled out his cell phone and began calling her. There was no answer. It took all his will power not to throw the cell phone at a tree.

"GABRIELLA!" Troy yelled as he started running again.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of his eyes. It was running towards him and he stopped. It took a moment for him to realize that it was Gabriella. She ran towards him and flung her arms around his neck kissing him.

Troy was taken aback. It took him a minute to realize what was happening and quickly responded to the kiss. He wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her even closer to him. Finally, they pulled apart for air. Troy was still a bit dazed. Gabriella smiled at him.

"I love you, Troy Bolton," she whispered into his ear.

Troy smiled slowly when he heard this. "I love you, too, Gabriella Montez."

"What are you doing out here?" Gabriella asked, not letting go of Troy.

"Looking for you," Troy answered as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"So, let me get this," Gabriella said. "You came out, late at night, in the pouring rain, to look for a nerd?"

"Nope," Troy shook his head and Gabriella stared at him so he explained. "I came out, late at night, in the pouring rain, to look for the prettiest girl on the planet, whom I would be very much happy if she became my girlfriend."

"Really?" Gabriella asked, as if she could not believe her ears.

"Yup," Troy grinned. "I love you Gabriella Montez and I would be very glad if you would do me the honour and become my girlfriend?"

"I will, Troy," Gabriella grinned kissing him again.

Troy pulled out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked, surprised.

"Calling your mom," Troy answered. "Hello? Maria…it's me, Troy…I found Gabriella…she's right here…yeah, she's okay…don't worry, I'll take her home…you're welcome…good night."

"Why'd you call my mom?" Gabriella asked.

"Because, I promised her that I would, when I found you," Troy replied. "Come on, let's get you home. It's pouring."

"Okay," Gabriella smiled.

Troy put his arm around Gabriella as they walked back to the car.

"Troy, what are we going to do?" Gabriella asked as Troy drove.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked utterly confused.

"I mean, how are we going to tell everybody?" Gabriella asked. "Are we going to tell everybody?"

"That's up to you, Gabi," Troy replied. "Do you want to tell everybody?"

"It'll get out anyway," Gabriella shrugged.

"How about this?" Troy asked. "We'll act the way boyfriends and girlfriends do and they'll figure it out on their own, won't they? We won't make a big deal out of it. Let them find out, but, Gabi, I promise, I'm not going to let any of those crazy people hurt you."

"Thanks, Troy," Gabriella smiled.

* * *

Troy drove to Gabriella's house and they rushed in. it was still raining heavily. Gabriella went to take a shower and Troy stripped his clothes until he was wearing his boxers only. His clothes were soaked and he had nothing to wear. Troy put his clothes in front of the fire, hoping that they would dry quickly. 

"Troy?" a voice gasped and Troy spun around.

Gabriella stood watching him with her mouth hanging open. She was wearing a red silky robe.

"Hey, Brie," Troy smiled.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked, clueless.

"You're almost naked," Gabriella said, blushing.

"Oh," Troy understood what Gabriella was talking about and turned red, too. He gestured to his clothes. "My clothes were wet. I took them off so that they would dry."

"Oh," Gabriella said, relieved that Troy was not planning on doing anything. "Should I put them in the dryer? It'll dry faster."

"Thanks," Troy said, gratefully.

Troy watched as Gabriella loaded the dryer with his clothes. He was freezing. It was a cold night and he was only wearing his boxers. A few minutes later, Gabriella handed Troy his clothes.

"Should I iron them?" she asked. "They're a bit wrinkled."

"Nah, it's okay" Troy said, pulling on his jeans. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Gabriella smiled.

She could not keep her eyes off him. He had a well-built body with strong muscles. Troy caught her staring and grinned.

"Am I too hot for you?" he asked, teasingly.

"You're smoking," Gabriella answered grinning.

"Good to know that my girlfriend thinks I'm good-looking," Troy said as he pulled on his shirt.

Gabriella laughed and then she yawned. "I'm tired, Troy," Gabriella said.

"My dad said that I could spend the night at your place until your mom gets home as long as I don't do anything," Troy explained.

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled. "I really don't think I can be alone."

"I'm staying with you, Gabster," Troy grinned. "I'll stay with you as long as you want me to."

"Thanks, Troy," Gabriella said, hugging him. She leaned against his chest. "Don't get mad if I fall asleep right here, okay? I'm really tired."

"I won't," Troy promised.

The couple stood there wrapped in each other's arms for a couple of minutes. Then, Gabriella fell asleep after doing a lot of effort to stay awake. Troy smiled and scooped her in his arms and carried her upstairs. He laid her on the bed and was about to grab a chair when Gabriella spoke.

"Troy?"

"What is it, baby?" Troy asked lovingly stroking her hair.

"Will you hold me?" Gabriella asked, sleepily.

"With pleasure," Troy replied and got into bed next to his girlfriend.

With their arms wrapped around each other, they fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow. I'm not making any promises, alright? LOL! Hope you enjoy reading this story. R&R!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Gabriella woke up first. She was still wrapped up in Troy's arms. She raised her head and watched him sleep. Slowly, she kissed his chin and he woke up with a jump. He smiled when he saw Gabriella. 

"Morning, boyfriend," she smiled.

"Morning, girlfriend," Troy grinned back.

"We better get up," Gabriella said.

"Yeah," Troy agreed. "Get ready to go to school quickly and we can have breakfast over at my house."

"Okay," Gabriella nodded.

After Gabriella had gotten ready, Troy drove them to his house. His mother was just making breakfast.

"Morning, mom," Troy called walking into the house. "We have a visitor for breakfast, alright?" 

"Hi, Gabriella," Julie smiled. "I'm really sorry about yesterday."

"It's okay," Gabriella waved off the apology. "Were you going to make breakfast? Let me help you."

"Sure," Julie said, grateful to have some help.

"I'll just go and take a shower," Troy said as he walked upstairs.

A couple of minutes later, Troy walked downstairs into the kitchen to find everyone seated at the table. Gabriella's eyes were red and puffy and Troy instantly knew that she had been crying. Julie looked embarrassed and Jack looked worried. Troy sat down beside Gabriella and took her hand. She took one look at him and she burst into tears again. Lucas put his arms around her and allowed her to cry into his shirt. He rested his chi on her head and glared at his mother. He knew that she had said something to Gabriella.

"Gabriella, I'm really sorry if I am upsetting you," Julie apologized. "But –"

"Mom," Troy said, warningly. "Will you just –" Troy caught his father's eye. "Will you just _not talk_?"

"Trust me, Troy," Julie said, gently. "This is important. It may be good."

"Brie," Troy said, ignoring his mother. "You okay?"

Gabriella nodded and she pulled away from Troy. He wiped away her tears with his thumb only for them to be replaced with new ones.

"Gabriella, honey," Julie began. "A transplant is not possible because the waiting list is high unless, a person wants to give up some of their marrow bone **(A/N Dunno if that's what they call it)** to a particular person."

"So, if a person wants to give up their marrow bone to my mother," Gabriella said, slowly, wiping her tears away. "My mother can get a transplant."

"Yes," Julie nodded.

"I can do it," Gabriella said, immediately.

"NO!" Troy said, sharply. "I can't let you do that, Brie."

"Why not?" Gabriella demanded, angrily. "This is my mother we're talking about. Not some stupid basketball game. My mother is about to _die_. And if I don't do something while I can, I'll feel guilty about it for the rest of my life. It'll be like I would have killed her."

"Gabi," Troy began.

"Gabriella," Julie interrupted Troy. "You cannot do it. You're far too young. Your mother and I have become very close friends and that's why I have decided that I am going to give her some of my marrow bone."

"Mom!" Troy exclaimed.

"No!" Jack yelled at the same time.

A second later Troy and Gabriella were telling – more like yelling – the reasons why Julie could not go along with the operation. Gabriela was close to tears again and Julie looked worn out. Gabriella touched Troy's arm lightly and Troy stopped yelling. Jack, on the other hand, carried on.

"What is it, Brie?" Troy asked gently.

"It seems like you _want_ my mother to die," Gabriella whispered.

"No, baby," Troy shook his head frantically taking Gabriella's hand. "It's nothing like that. I mean, it's just that…this might be bad for my mom, too."

"How?" Gabriella asked.

"That's enough!" Julie exclaimed and Jack stopped yelling. She lowered her voice. "Look, I know that this is a risky thing to do. I mean, Maria might not make it or she will. I might not make it, too. There's a chance that both of us will die –"

"And, you're still willing to go through with this?" Troy yelled. "Mom, you know what might happen."

"There's also a chance that we'll both survive," Julie finished. "It's my decision and I'm doing it."

Gabriella jumped up and hugged Julie. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Julie said hugging Gabriella. "I want to do this."

"But, Julie," Jack began.

"No 'buts'," Julie said firmly. "It's my decision. End of discussion."

This was followed by a long silence. Troy – as usual – was the one to break it.

"We better get going," he said getting up as he glanced at his watch. "We're going to miss the bus."

"Bye," Gabriella smiled as she got up as well. "And thanks, for everything."

Without waiting for Gabriella, Troy walked out of the house. She followed him.

"Troy, what's the rush?" she called.

Troy did not answer. The bus pulled up against the curb and he got into it without looking behind. Hurt, Gabriella got in, too, to find that the bus was once again full and that there was no extra seat this time. Troy was sitting next to Chad. He was not talking to Chad, who was blabbing about this or that.

Sighing, Gabriella walked between the seats to see if there were any empty seats in the back. The bus pulled away from the curb and this time Gabriella did not fall. She reached Troy's seat and was about to pass it when someone pushed her. Once again, she fell onto Troy's lap.

"This has become a habit," Gabriella smiled.

Troy chose to ignore her and she got up and walked to the back of the bus to stand there.

Troy mentally kicked himself. What had gotten into him? Nothing! Well, that is nothing except for the fact that his mother had decided to do an operation in which she could die. Troy cursed loudly as they reached the school and everyone turned to look at him. Troy glared at them.

"What are you looking at?" he snarled as he got off the bus.

" Troy, man, what has gotten into you?" Chad asked grabbing one of Troy's shoulders and bringing him to a stop.

"What has gotten into me?" Troy yelled.

"Dude, calm down!" Chad yelled. He was the only one who knew how to handle Troy's bad mood.

Troy took a deep breath. "My mom has decided to help Gabi's mom out by doing a transplant and if the operation goes wrong, she might not survive," he explained quietly to Troy. "And, because that was on my mind, I was a jerk and I have probably hurt Gabi."

"So, are you two together yet?" Chad asked.

"Yup," Troy grinned.

"Then, what are you doing here?" Chad asked hitting his best friend's back. "Go apologize to her and win her back."

"You're right, man," Troy said. "See you later."

Troy was about to go and find Gabriella when the bell for homeroom rang. He hurried into his classroom and saw that Gabriella was not there yet. He sat down at his desk in front of the class and watched for Gabriella. A few minutes later, she walked in. she did not look at anyone. She walked past Troy and when someone stuck out his leg, she tripped and fell, her books and papers flying out of her hands. Troy and Chad rose it their feet at once.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Troy yelled angrily as Chad collected all of Gabriella's things. He leaned down next to Gabriella. "Are you okay?"

"You basically ignore me all morning and now you ask me whether I am okay?" Gabriella asked, furiously.

"Brie, I'm sorry," Troy apologized. "Honestly, I am."

"I don't believe you, Troy," Gabriella said. "Just leave me alone."

"Here you go, Gabriella," Chad said handing her books back to her.

"Thanks," Gabriella muttered and grabbed her books. She walked to the back of the class and sat down at her desk, leaving Troy and Chad speechless.

* * *

**A/N: So, I don't know what to think of this chapter...I'm writinmg the next one now. I think it'll be up today or tonight. I'm not sure. LOL! R&R!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! I'm back. Missed me? Lol! So, I have absolutely no idea what to do with 'Love at first sight' right now! I'll be brainstorming tonight and if you guys are lucky, you'll have an update tomorrow. I'm not making any promises. But, hopefully, there'll be an update for 'Love at first sight' or for this story or maybe even both. I'm not sure. Anyway, here's the next chapter for this story. Enjoy. Don't forget to review! They make me want to update faster! )**

* * *

Gabriella avoided Troy for the rest of the day. In the end, Troy managed to hide in an empty classroom until she walked by. Then, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the classroom. Before Gabriella could say a word, Troy had placed a firm kiss on her lips. Surprising not only Troy, but herself as well, Gabriella kissed back.

Once the couple pulled apart for air, Troy gently touched his forehead next to hers. They gazed into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Gabi," he whispered.

"It's okay," Gabriella smiled.

"No, it's not okay," Troy protested. "I was a jerk. I can't blame you and not talk to you just because my mom was willing to risk her life to help a friend. I should have been proud and happy in some way for you. It's your mom that she is trying to help, after all. I'm really sorry, Gabriella. I wasn't a good boyfriend."

"I wasn't a good girlfriend ether," Gabriella said. Troy began to protest, but, Gabriella stopped him. "No, Troy. I was too happy that my mom had a chance to survive to think about how you might be feeling. Your mom doesn't have to do this, Troy. Tell her not to." Now, Gabriella was crying.

"Gabriella…" Troy began.

"No, Troy," Gabriella cried. "It's not like I want my mom to die, but, your mom…"

"Gabi, listen," Troy said, firmly lifting her chin so that she was looking at him. "My mom made her decision. You were there. Nothing I say, or what my dad says will make a difference. She's the kind of person that lives her life exactly the way she wants. Not the way anyone else wants. There's nothing I can do about it. There's nothing anyone can do about it. But, Gabi, never think that I want your mom to die. I want you to be happy."

"I love you, Troy," Gabriella smiled.

"I love you, too, Brie," Troy replied.

* * *

After school had ended, Jack drove Troy and Gabriella to the hospital. He went with the two because Julie was going to take a test to see if the blood tests match. If it did, a transplant would be possible.

About an hour later, Julie walked out of a room. She looked quite upset.

"Mom?" Troy asked.

"Julie?" Jack said at the same time.

Julie shook her head. "I'm sorry, Gabriella," she said, softly. "They don't match."

Gabriella burst into tears. She was sitting next to Troy. Troy put his arms around her pulling her into a hug, but, she pulled away from him and ran out from the hospital.

"GABRIELLA!" Lucas and Troy yelled.

They both got up and rushed out of the hospital at the same time. Gabriella was no where to be seen. Troy looked at Lucas.

"When you find her, let me know," Lucas said. "I'm going to tell mom where I'm going and then I'm going to look for her."

"Lucas, man," Troy began. "If you want to stay with your mother, I'll go look for her."

Lucas looked at Troy and realized that he could be trusted to look after Gabriella. Then, he shook his head. "No,' he said. "She's my sister. I'm looking for her, too. Mom won't be happy if I stay behind either."

"Okay," Troy nodded.

Troy ran as fast as he could to the park. It was the only place he could think of. Gabriella was not there. He looked all around the park for about an hour before he headed home. There, he called Chad who agreed to go and look for Gabriella with him. Chad was at Troy's house in a minute. Then, the two friends drove around Albuquerque in Troy's car.

It was almost midnight and no one had found Gabriella. Lucas, Jack, Julie and Maria had called Troy once every hour. Lucas was still looking for Gabriella, too. Jack had decided to join the search. Troy had refused to stop searching until he found Gabriella.

Troy was driving across a dark alley when Chad yelled at him to stop. Troy jerked the car to a halt and Chad jumped out.

"What's wrong, man?" Troy asked, as he got out of the car as well. The two were outside of Albuquerque by then.

"Look," Chad said pointing into the alley.

Troy squinted his eyes and looked. At first he could not see anything. Then, he saw it. Gabriella was lying at the end of the alley, apparently passed out.

"Gabs!" he yelled.

Before Chad could say or do anything, Troy was leaning down by Gabriella. He checked for a pulse and found a very weak one. His heartbeat got faster as he scooped Gabriella's petite little body in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Liked it?**

**Hated it?**

**Let me know! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriella was rushed to the hospital. Troy did not say a word to anyone. He sat in Maria's room apart from everyone – Jack, Lucas, Maria, Chad and Julie. His head was bent low and his hands were clutching his hair as if he wanted to pull them off.

It was about four in the morning when a doctor walked into the room. Chad had gone home by then. Everyone looked at the doctor expectantly. Troy and Lucas stood up when the doctor had walked in.

"Gabriella had swallowed some pills, but, she's okay, now," the doctor said. "She's awake and she requested to see Troy Bolton. She's in room 203. That's the room next to this."

"Uh…thanks," Troy said as he walked past the doctor – blushing – and into Gabriella's room. "Gabi?"

"Troy?" Gabriella smiled slightly.

"Oh, Gabi," Troy whispered. "Why did you do it?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked.

"The doctor said that you swallowed some pills," Troy explained.

"I didn't," Gabriella frowned. "I went to this old shop at some corner. It was a shop selling drugs and stuff like that, but, I needed some water and there wasn't another shop nearby, so I just got a water bottle and got out of there as quickly as I could."

"The pills must have been dissolved in the water or something," Troy frowned. "Who'd do a thing like that?"

"I took a sip of the water and then everything went black," Gabriella said. "I don't remember anything else."

"Oh, I'm glad you didn't do anything stupid," Troy smiled. "Look, Gabi, don't ever run out like that. You have to be strong for your mom. Your mom was so worried about you. You can't let her worry about stuff when she's got so little time."

"I know," Gabriella said, as her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry."

"Make the best use of the time your mom's got left, Brie," he whispered. "Don't waste it."

"I won't," Gabriella said, firmly. She blinked back her tears. "I'm a strong person."

"You want to go see your mom?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded, eagerly.

Troy helped Gabriella up and the two walked together into the next room. Gabriella rushed into her mother's arms as soon as she saw her.

"Mami, I'm really sorry," Gabriella whispered, hugging her mother.

"It's okay, Gabi," Maria said. "Just, don't ever do that again."

"I didn't swallow any pills, Mami," Gabriella said and everyone, except Troy looked at her in surprise. Gabriella quickly explained what must have happened.

"I'm glad you didn't do anything stupid, Gabs," Lucas said, pulling his little sister into a hug.

"So, I've heard," Gabriella giggled as she looked at Troy. "Troy said the same thing to me just now."

"Hmm," Lucas looked at Troy. "He's obviously a smart guy."

"Well, what can I say?" Troy asked. "All Boltons are smart, aren't they, dad?"

"You got that right, son," Jack grinned.

"And, Boltons are also never modest," Gabriella grinned.

"Hey," Troy said, pretending to be mad. "You're going to pay for that, Miss Montez."

"I don't think so," Gabriella smirked.

Troy lunged at Gabriella, but, he missed as Gabriella hid behind Lucas, squealing. Troy tried to grab Gabriella, but, he could not manage it as Gabriella hid behind Lucas clutching at his shirt and jumping around him. After a couple of minutes of this – the three adults and Lucas were watching them with amused looks on their faces – they all heard a loud rip.

"Gabriella," Lucas said warningly. "This is my best shirt. You better not have _ripped_ it up!"

"Uh…sorry, Luke," Gabriella said, blushing as she held up the piece of cloth that she had accidentally ripped off Lucas's shirt.

"Oh, man," Lucas groaned as he pulled off his shirt. Most of the back was gone.

Gabriella could not help, but, laugh. She was soon joined by the Boltons and Maria. Lucas glared at her.

"You're going to pay for this, Gabi," Lucas said. He lifted her up and threw her onto his shoulder and turned to Troy. "Troy, as we both want revenge, I was thinking we could do it together."

"Good idea, Lucas," Troy said as Gabriella started hitting Lucas's back. "What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know," Lucas said and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Oh, wait, why don't we throw her into the lake?"

"What? No!" Gabriella cried. "No, no, no, no, no! Luke, I'll do anything for you. Don't put me into that lake. Please, Lucas."

Lucas burst out laughing as he set Gabriella down. He looked at her frightened face and saw that she was really scared. He stopped laughing and pulled her into a hug.

"Relax, Gabi," he said. "You really don't think I'll put you into a lake, again, did you?"

"Again?" Troy asked.

"When we were kids, we went fishing, together and I might have 'accidentally' pushed Gabi into the lake," Lucas said. "She was caught by surprise and it was like she had forgotten how to swim. She nearly drowned and Gabi's been afraid to go into any open water like the sea, or lakes. Swimming pools and Jacuzzis are okay."

"Oh," Troy smiled.

"Great, now you know my most embarrassing moment," Gabriella groaned and Troy laughed.

"Gabi, I wouldn't call that embarrassing," Julie said. "You wouldn't believe what Troy did two years ago."

"No, mom," Troy groaned. "Not that _again_."

"What did he do?" Gabriella asked, grinning.

"We were at the line in the supermarket," Julie said. "And, there was this woman in front of us, and Troy asked when she was due. It turned out pretty funny when the woman started yelling at him, saying that she wasn't pregnant."

Gabriella burst out laughing while Troy grumbled.

"Lucas was pretty amazing too," Maria said. "Whenever we passed a place with music on, he would stop and dance and would only start walking when the song had ended."

Now it was Lucas's turn to frown while the other's laughed at him.

"Parents must really enjoy making their kids humiliated," Troy said.

"Because they do it all the time," Gabriella finished.

"Us, kids, should stick together," Lucas said, slinging one arm over Troy's shoulders and the other over Gabriella's.

"Nu-uh," Julie said. "When kids stick together, they get too smart."

"Exactly the reason why we should stick together, Julie," Lucas grinned, slapping high five with Troy. He turned to Gabriella. "He's a keeper. Don't lose him."

"I don't intend to," Gabriella grinned.

**A/N Gabriella's okay! It's not like I would have killed her or anything. Then the entire story would be over without her. It's like 3 in the morning here and I stayed up writing this for you guys, so, if it's not too good, I'll try to make the next one better. If it **_**is**_** good, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! In other words PLEASE REVIEW!!! And, I'm also trying to put up the trailer for this story. I know it's a bit too late to do that, but, I just made it. It's my first video. I'll let you guys know when it's up so that you can check it out if you want to. Thanks. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews. The embarrassing moments were just basically what had happened to a few of my cousins. The one where Lucas stops to dance - that is still going on with one of my cousins. She's three years old and I absolutely love her. Anyway, I just realized that I have not included Taylor and some of the other characters in this story so, this is the chapter introducing the rest of the gang. Okay, enough with my blabbing. Enjoy. R & R!!!**

* * *

A few days later, Maria was released and she went back to the house. However, her condition had gotten worse, so Julie had to spend most of her time at the Montez household. Julie realized that Maria would not be around for a year. She would be gone sooner than that, but, she had not had the heart to tell Gabriella that, because, Gabriella got very upset if anyone talked to her about her mother's leukemia.

Gabriella was very busy, too. With her mother too tired to work, it was up to Gabriella to do all the household chores, while she juggled with her schoolwork. Lucas helped her as much as he could, but, he had gotten a job to support his family and had to spend a lot of time at work, too. He worked as an assistant coach for Jack at East High. Everyday, Troy and Chad would head over to the Montez household, with Zeke and Jason who had also learned that Troy and Gabriella were dating and about Maria's leukemia. Zeke and Jason had apologized to Gabriella and the five were soon good friends. No one else had figured out that Gabriella and Troy were dating. Julie would usually help Gabriella in making the meals. Jack would also help Gabriella. Usually, he was the one who brought all the necessary items to the Montezes.

A few weeks later, both Troy and Gabriella were in a heated make out session in an empty classroom. It was a free period for both of them. They did not think that they would be interrupted as they had been making out like that for a couple days. Gabriella was sitting on Troy's lap. Troy was sitting on a desk. Both Gabriella and Troy pulled apart when they heard a gasp.

"Oh, Troy, I'm so sorry," Sharpay apologized.

"Uh…it's okay, Shar," Troy said, quickly. Then, he saw that Zeke was behind Sharpay.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gabriella asked as she quickly got off Troy's lap.

"Uh…we were looking for a place to make out," Sharpay said, blushing brightly. "I didn't know you guys were dating."

Troy shrugged. "Not too many people know," he said. "Um…Shar, are you okay with us dating?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Sharpay asked, puzzled.

"Gabriella is not the kind of girl that I used to date and uh…" Troy's voice trailed off. He was finding it hard to ask Sharpay whether her friends would hurt Gabriella if they found out that they were dating. Sharpay seemed to know what he was trying to say.

"It's okay," she smiled. "The girls won't be mad."

"Thank you," Troy said, smiling in relief. He turned to Gabriella who was also looking relieved. "So, where were we, before we were rudely interrupted?"

Gabriella smiled as Troy started kissing her again. Sharpay and Zeke started kissing each other, too. A few moments later, the door burst open and a very angry Ms Darbus stormed in.

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled as Troy and Gabriella stood up. Troy was adjusting his shirt while Gabriella quickly did her hair. Sharpay was doing the same. Zeke was wiping away Sharpay's lipstick.

"Uh…n-nothing," Troy sputtered out.

"Detention," she yelled. "All of you."

"Oh, no," Gabriella said as Ms Darbus left.

Troy looked at Gabriella and understood why she was so upset. Detention meant that Gabriella would get home late. Zeke, too, understood this.

"Oh, Brie," Troy whispered as he sat down next to her. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Gabriella replied.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked.

Then it al came pouring out of Gabriella. Gabriella explained how Maria was dying because of leukemia and how her grades had started to go down because she was doing all the housework at home.

Sharpay's eyes widened and she felt sorry for Gabriella. She knew that she had been a jerk to Gabriella before and how she wished she could go back in time to change that, but, that was impossible. She realized that she could make it up to her in another way.

"Gabriella, I'm really sorry about the way I acted before," she said. "I'll go around to your house with you today, after detention, okay? I'll take my friend Kelsi, too. She's a composer and she's the only real friend I've got. None of the cheerleaders are really my friends. Anyway, together, the three of us will get all the work done at your house in no time."

Troy and Zeke looked at Sharpay in surprise as she pulled Gabriella into a bear hug.

"Thank you, Sharpay," Gabriella said, sincerely.

"Zeke and I will go, too," Troy said.

"Troy, you come over almost everyday," Gabriella pointed out.

"Yeah, but, I don't," Zeke said. "I'll go today, too. I'm sure Chad and Jason will go, too. It'll be easier to get things done."

"Thank you," Gabriella said again.

The bell rang, indicating that they were going to be late for class if they did not step on it.

Gabriella hurried into her Chemistry class room and bumped into Taylor McKessie.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Taylor," Gabriella apologized, quickly. She and Taylor were not very close friends, but, they were not enemies either.

"It's okay, Gabriella," Taylor said.

Gabriella looked around the classroom and noticed that no one was there. "Where is everybody?" she asked, puzzled.

"Ms. Otis is absent today," Taylor explained. "We have to go to the library."

"Oh," Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, I've been meaning to talk to you," Taylor said as the two made their way into the library.

"What's up?" Gabriella asked as they sat down at an empty desk.

"Your grades have started to fall," Taylor pointed out.

"Don't remind me," Gabriella groaned.

"Is something wrong with you and Troy?" Taylor asked.

"Troy?" Gabriella looked at Taylor in surprise. _How did Taylor know that I am dating Troy?_

"I've seen the way you guys are together," Taylor said. "I know that you guys are dating. I'm not blind, unlike everyone else in the school."

Gabriella giggled. "Everything's great between me and Troy," she said.

"Then, what is it?" Taylor asked. "Talk to me, Gabs."

"Why do you care so much?" Gabriella asked.

"Because, you're my friend," Taylor shrugged.

Gabriella smiled when she heard that. She quickly explained how her mom had leukemia and was about to die, and how she had to do the housework around the house and how she did not have much time for her homework.

"I'm so sorry, Gabriella," Taylor said. "Do you want me to come over after school? I'd love to help out."

"That means a lot to me, Taylor," Gabriella smiled. "But, the thing is, Sharpay and her friend Kelsi are also coming over to help out and I know that things aren't exactly smooth between you and Sharpay."

"Sharpay's going over to help out?" Taylor asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Gabriella said. "Even, I was surprised."

Taylor laughed. "Who knew that Sharpay had a kind heart?" she said. "Look, I don't care if Sharpay's going over or not, I'm still going – that is if you want me to. I promise not to start an argument with Sharpay."

"Thanks, Tay," Gabriella smiled. "But, I have detention this afternoon."

"I'll be hanging around the school, until you finish," Taylor said. "The Chemistry Club meets everyday after school. You should totally join."

"I'd love to, Taylor," Gabriella said. "But, I just don't have the time."

"It's okay," Taylor said.

The two girls began fairly good friends after that.

After detention, Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay and Zeke walked out of the school to find, Taylor and Kelsi were waiting for them at the gate. Chad and Jason were waiting by Troy's car. Ryan was standing a bit further away from them. Jason and Chad waved to Troy and Gabriella just as Taylor waved to Gabriella. Gabriella waved back to the three.

"Is McKessie going with us, too?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes," Gabriella replied. "And, I would really appreciate it, if you two didn't argue too much today."

"No problem," Sharpay said and Gabriella looked surprised. "What? I can be nice if I want to."

Gabriella laughed.

"Hey, I'll go with Jason, Kelsi, Ryan and Sharpay in my car okay?" Zeke said to Troy. "You take Chad, Taylor and Gabi."

"Okay," Troy shrugged. "Come on, Taylor. Let's go."

Taylor raised her eyebrows. "Is Wildcat's superstar actually talking to me nicely?" she asked.

"Taylor, I'm sorry about the way I treated you before," Troy said. He had been pretty mean to Taylor, too.

"It's in the past, right?" Taylor said. "Let's start over. Friends?"

"Friends," Troy said as he stuck out his hand to shake.

"I'm glad you put some sense into him," Taylor told Gabriella as she shook Troy's hand.

Gabriella laughed as they walked over to Troy's car. Jason had already gone with Zeke. Chad eyed Taylor.

"McKessie," he muttered.

"Danforth," Taylor muttered.

"You guys are going to be friends," Troy said. "At least when we are all together."

"Fine," Chad said.

Taylor just nodded and got into the car. Gabriella got into the passenger seat, leaving Chad no choice but to get into the back, next to Taylor.

The nine of them managed to get all the housework done in an hour. They had all worked together. Maria was glad to see that Gabriella had made friends with so many people. Zeke baked dozens of cookies for everyone, while, Gabriella helped Julie to make dinner. Taylor and Sharpay dusted the entire house, while Jason and Troy beat the carpets. Chad and Ryan mowed the lawn. They had a lot of fun together.

After finishing all the housework, all of them sat down in the living room to eat the cookies that Zeke had baked. Gabriella sat by the coffee table on the floor, doing her homework. Troy was sitting in an armchair, watching his pretty girlfriend. Luckily, she had not had much to do that day. She did one last sum in her Math book and closed it. She turned to look at the others.

"Guys, thank you," she smiled, gratefully. "I owe you guys big time."

"It's not a problem, Gabster," Chad said.

"Whenever you need some extra help, tell us," Sharpay said. "Promise?"

Gabriella hesitated, but, then she saw the look in Sharpay's eyes and gave in. "Promise," she said.

"We owe you, too, Gabi," Kelsi smiled and Gabriella looked confused. "If it weren't for you, Taylor and Sharpay would still be enemies, so would Chad and Tay. And, I wouldn't have found out what Jason is really like."

"It's true, Gabs," Ryan said. "If it weren't for you, I would still be in Sharpay's shadows, but, now, I think it's changed because you've changed Sharpay."

Everyone, including Sharpay, laughed.

"And, I would have never found out just how cool Ryan actually is," Troy said.

"And, I don't think Chad would've ever found a girlfriend, either," Jason said.

Everyone looked at Jason in surprise.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chad asked.

"You never had a girlfriend before Taylor," Jason said and Chad looked furious.

"Taylor's not my girlfriend," Chad argued.

"Yeah, right," Jason rolled his eyes. "Then, why were you kissing her before we finished everything?"

"I…uh…" Chad was speechless and Taylor was blushing furiously. Everyone else, roared at their faces. Chad groaned. "Tay, will you be my girlfriend?"

Taylor kissed him on the lips. "Does that answer your question?"

Chad grinned. "Gabs, I guess thanks are in order," he said. "Thank you."

Gabriella laughed. "You're welcome, Chad."

"If it weren't for you, Gabs, we'd all still be idiots," Zeke said. "We'd never have broken out of our cliques."

"It's true," Troy said, as he pulled Gabriella up from the floor onto his lap. "Huge, thanks are in order."

"Okay, guys," Gabriella said before anyone else could say a word. "Don't say another word. You're going to make me cry."

Everyone laughed. Troy gave Gabriella a passionate kiss. Gabriella kissed back and leaned back against Troy's chest as their friends made kissing noises. Troy and Gabriella rolled their eyes at them and laughed.

No one noticed Julie and Maria standing at the doorway, watching them. They smiled when they saw how happy Troy and Gabriella were. They had not seen either Troy or Gabriella that happy in a very long time.

This was how Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi and Jason found their true friends amongst the millions of people in the world. Nothing was as special as the strong bond that had been created between them.


	11. Author's note

**Hey guys. **

**Just wanted to tell you that the story is not yet over. Some of you guys thought that I ended it or something. I don't know how long it'll be. Maybe two or three chapters, or maybe four. I'm not sure. It's definetely coming to an end, though. But, everything comes to an end right? One of my favourite quotes is: Every song ends, but, that's no reason not to enjoy the music. I guess like that every story ends but that's no reason not to enjoy it while it lasts, so, enjoy my story. I'm working on the next chapter, right now, so hopefully it'll be up soon. **

**By the way, some of you guys also wished me a Merry Christmas, right? Thing is, we don't celebrate Christmas or Easter or Halloween or any of those things in our country. It's a Muslim country, but we do celebrate the New Year. So, Happy New Year.**

**XOXO**

**Bye**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N I am so sorry for the late update. I've been really busy with the school starting again, which means I'll have less time to update. I'm really sorry again. I won't keep you waiting any longer, okay? Read it!**

* * *

About six months later… 

Julie was extremely worried about Maria's condition. It had gotten worse and Julie was now sure that Maria would not be able to survive as long as she had predicted. She knew that she had to tell Gabriella and Lucas, but, she could not bring herself to do so. She had started treating them as if they were her own kids and did not want to see them upset.

One morning, Troy was about to go to Gabriella's house to pick her up before going to school, Julie stopped him. Jack had already left.

"Troy?" Julie called. "I need to talk to you. It's about Maria."

"What's wrong?" Troy asked immediately.

"She doesn't have much time left," Julie said. "Our predictions were wrong. She'll be gone sooner than we expected. She might be gone any day, now. It's a miracle she survived this long."

"Does Gabriella know?" Troy asked.

"I couldn't tell her," Julie said.

She had been holding everything inside her and was about to break down. Sure, she was the mother, but, she was also upset. She had tried her best not to cry. Maria was like her best friend and she was going to miss her terribly. Her eyes filled with tears. Troy saw them and immediately moved towards her. He hugged her as she allowed her tears to flow freely down her cheeks.

Troy heard the front door open. A few minutes later, Gabriella walked into the kitchen, where Troy and Julie were.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked.

"Lucas gave me a ride," Gabriella shrugged. "Are you okay, Julie?"

"Gabi, your mother," Julie whispered as Gabriella paled. "She'll be gone any day, now. I'm sorry, Gabriella. We did everything we could.

"B-but…y-you s-said," Gabriella stammered.

Troy immediately let go of his mother and was by Gabriella's side. He wrapped his arms around her, protectively as she started crying. Julie moved towards her, miserably. Troy saw her and wrapped one arm around her, hugging both his mother and Gabriella. Finally, Julie pulled herself together. She smiled weakly at Troy.

"I'll call your dad to tell him that you two won't be going to school today," she said.

"You're letting us stay at home?" Troy asked in surprise.

"No," Julie replied. "I'm letting Gabriella stay at home. And you are staying home because she needs you."

Gabriella managed a weak smile at Julie, but, the three of them knew that it was a forced one.

"Troy," Gabriella said. "Will you take me home?"

"Of course, Gabi," Troy said as he led Gabriella out of the door. Not once did he let go of her hand.''

The two walked into the Montez household to find it very quiet. Gabriella rushed upstairs thinking that something was wrong. She saw that Maria was asleep and felt her eyes fill with tears. To think that in a few days, she would not be able to rush upstairs to see her mother. She turned and rushed out of the room straight into Troy's arms. He hugged her tightly as Lucas rushed upstairs. Troy gave him a questioning look.

"Your mom called," he explained. "I've got the next three weeks off. And your dad got an excuse for Gabi and you, too. You are excused from school, too for three weeks."

Troy nodded as he continued to hug Gabriella. Lucas moved forward and put his hand on Gabriella's shoulder. Gabriella turned her head slightly to see Lucas staring at her. His eyes were also watery. Gabriella hugged Lucas tightly after letting go of Troy.

"Lucas?" Maria called. She must have woken. "Is that you?"

Slowly, Lucas and Gabriella went into the bedroom. Troy stayed behind, but, Gabriella rushed out of the room the second she entered. Fresh tears were streaming down her face. Troy caught her in his arms as she was about to rush past him. He hugged her and led her to the room, again. Gabriella could not get herself to look at anyone. She had her head buried in Troy's chest as he continued to stroke her hair, gently.

"Why aren't you two at school?" Maria asked. Her voice was soft and sounded faint.

When Gabriella heard Maria's voice she cried even harder. She started shaking a bit and Troy tightened his grip on her. Maria sighed.

"Come here, Gabi," she said.

Troy loosened his grip, but, Gabriella made no move to go to her mother. Finally, Troy led her to the bed. Lucas sat at the other side of the bed, his head buried in his hands. Gabriella did not move out of Troy's arms, so, finally, Troy sat her down on the bed next to Maria.

"Come on, Gabi," he whispered. "You're a strong person. You know that."

Gabriella nodded and Troy moved away from her. She wiped her tears, but, they kept falling.

"Gabi, listen to me," Maria said. "You mustn't cry over this. Troy's right. You're a strong person. I know that I'll be gone soon and I want you to take care of yourself."

Gabriella nodded as she hugged Maria tightly.

"Okay, now, I need to talk to Troy," Maria said as everyone in the room looked at her in surprise. "Alone. You two get out," she told Gabriella and Lucas and they left the room shutting the door behind them.

Troy moved nearer to the bed and looked at Maria.

"Troy," she said, suddenly after a moment of silence and Troy jumped in surprise.

"Yeah," he said.

"Gabriella loves you," Maria said making the teenager blush, slightly. "I know that you love her, too. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Troy smiled. "I love her."

"Good," Maria said. "Troy, you are the first person that Gabriella had fallen in love with. She talks about you all the time, constantly making Lucas mad. You were the reason that I had seen her smile in a long time. Don't take that smile away, Troy. Don't hurt her."

"I won't, Maria," Troy said. "I promise."

"Promise me that you'll never make her shed a single tear," Maria said.

"Bet on it!" Troy said, looking at her straight in the eyes and saw Maria smile.

* * *

**A/N DId you guys like it? Once again, I'm really sorry for the late update. Anyway, R&R!!!**

**Don't forget to check out my new story. Since this story is coming to an end, I started another one! It's called 'I'll stick with you'. So, check it out! Here's the summary.**

**SUMMARY FOR 'I'LL STICK WITH YOU':** Gabriella is back in town after five years. She has a terrible secret. She meets Troy and he learns about it. WIll Troy help her get over it and stick with her? Or will he ignore her?


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N I'm so so so sorry for not updating sooner. Anyway these are the last two chapters of the story. I really hope you guys liked it. Yp must have, with all the reviews that I've been getting:P Thanks for those. Now, I'll stop blabbing. R & R!!!**

* * *

By the next day, Maria had gotten worse – if that was even possible. She was moved to the hospital. Lucas, Gabriella, Julie and Troy almost lived at the hospital. She could not even get up from her bed. Gabriella grew more and more quite as her mother grew weaker and weaker.

Three days after Troy had made his promise to Maria, Maria got a coughing fit. Gabriella and Lucas glanced at each other worriedly as Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand. Julie and another doctor did a quick check up again and shook her head slowly.

"It's time," she whispered, softly.

Gabriella felt tears run down her cheeks as she hurried over to Maria to hug her, tightly. Both, she and Lucas, hugged Maria tightly and only stopped when she finally began gasping for air because they were both squeezing her tightly.

"Don't cry," she whispered to Gabriella. Lucas had shoved all the emotion he had been feeling aside knowing that he had to be strong. "Troy will take care of you. We all know that."

Troy blushed slightly as he sat down next to Gabriella beside the bed.

"I'll miss you, Maria," he said, softly.

"I know you will, Troy," she whispered, smiling. "Now, you won't have an excuse to miss basketball practice."

Troy chuckled half-heartedly. He got up and went to stand by the window, giving Lucas, Gabriella and Maria sometime alone. A few minutes later, Lucas stood up, too. He stood by the bed, watching his mother intently. Gabriella finally got up and walked over to Troy. She took his hand and pulled him towards the bed. She leaned against his chest and Troy wrapped his arms around her, gently, kissing her head. Gabriella put her hands on top of Troy's hands and watched her mother intently from his arms. Julie and Jack were at the foot of the bed.

A few minutes later, Maria's eyes closed shut…for good. Gabriella gasped. The doctor (not Julie, another one) looked at the machines connected to Maria and looked back at the group.

"Maria Montez," she said. "Time of death, 3:00pm."

Gabriella turned and buried her head in Troy's shirt as she started sobbing. Lucas fell onto his knees as all the emotions he had pushed away came pouring out of him. Silent tears ran down his cheeks as he watched his lifeless mother. Julie was hugging Jack and crying. Troy held Gabriella tightly as she started shaking in his arms. He hugged her tightly and did not let go.


	14. Chapter 13

A few days after the funeral, Gabriella and Lucas moved in with the Boltons. They both had their own rooms, but, each night Gabriella would go to Troy's room to be in his protective arms. Julie and Jack knew about this and they said that it was fine with them. Gabriella would lie in Troy's arms and cry herself to sleep. Troy would hug her and stroke her hair until she fell asleep. Lucas was doing better than Gabriella. At first he did not talk to anyone, but, lately, he had started making little conversations with Jack and Julie. Gabriella, on the other hand, refused to talk to anyone other than Troy. She barely spoke to Troy either. They only exchanged a few words each day. Neither one was mad at each other. Gabriella only wanted to be in Troy's company until she felt better and Troy understood this.

Three weeks after the death of Maria Montez, Gabriella had decided that she would go to school. She had been staying home for the past three weeks as she could not go to school.

The moment, Gabriella stepped into the school she was enveloped in hugs, from the gang. Troy stood by her, squeezing her hand every now and then, letting her know that he was there for her. Gabriella did not say a word to anyone all day. At lunch, she went to Troy's secret spot which she shared with her. She had hoped that Troy would go up there and he did, the moment he realized that Gabriella was not in the cafeteria.

After lunch, Troy and Gabriella had English together with Ms. Darbus. As soon as the bell rang, Ms. Darbus walked into the classroom.

"Okay, students," she said. "Today, we will be learning the importance of family."

"What?" Troy asked. "Not drama stuff?"

"Yes, Mr. Bolton," Ms. Darbus said. "No drama stuff."

Ms. Darbus started going on about the importance of families. She went on about the importance of having a good mother and a good father in a family. Troy looked at Gabriella and saw that tears were streaming down her face. Ms. Darbus did not notice that this subject was killing Gabriella in the inside. He raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Bolton?" Ms. Darbus asked.

"Do we have to do this topic today?" Troy asked looking pointedly at Ms. Darbus and then glancing back at Gabriella.

Ms. Darbus seemed to realize that Troy was pointing out how much Gabriella was hurting. The school staff had been informed about the death of Maria and Gabriella's state. They were told to look out for her.

"Well, I have to go according to the schedule," she said. "But, you and Miss Montez are excused from this class, but, be sure to collect the notes you have missed, Mr. Bolton."

"Thanks, Ms Darbus," Troy said as he hurried over to Gabriella's desk.

Gabriella hugged him tightly the moment he reached her. Troy wrapped his arm around her and pulled her up. With his other hand, he grabbed her books and led her out of the room. He took her up to the rooftop garden where he was sure that they would be alone. A few minutes later, Gabriella stopped crying and she sat there curled up in a ball in Troy's arms.

"Do you want to skip the rest of the day?" Troy asked her and she nodded gratefully.

Once they were home, they headed to Troy's room. Troy lay on the bed and pulled her down next to him. He put his arms around her and she rested her head on his head.

"Troy," Gabriella said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Will I ever get over this?" she asked.

"You won't get over all this, Gabi," Troy said softly. "You'll have you learn to live with this. There's nothing else you can do. You are a strong person, Brie. You know, you can do this."

"But, I keep crying all the time," Gabriella said.

"It's okay to cry, Ella," the replied. "Let is all out. That's the best way to deal with stuff. But, remember! Whatever that has happened, or is happening, or is going to happen…through it all, Gabs…_I'm here for you_."

* * *

**A/N So, that's it! Please Review. And, I've posted a one-shot. It's called 'Memories I have had with my Gabi' so check it and review. Remember, the purple button below likes you! lol. I love you guys for reviewing so much for this story. Thnaks. Bye.**


	15. Sequel Information

**A/N: Hey, I've put up a sequel to this story. It's just a oneshot and it's called 'I'm still here for you' so check it out!**


End file.
